A Robotic Love
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: A Robot hunter finds himself captured by robots and locked into a cage with a young teenager.In the process of re-writing.
1. ARL Trailer

**A Robotic Love**

**This is my new intro. I own nothing.**

A Robotic Love Intro

Starring:

Miley Cyrus-Miley B-Born 18 (Robot)

Joe Jonas-Joe Lucas-21 (Hunter)

Taylor Swift-Taylor B-Born 21 (Robot)

Nick Jonas-Nick B- Born 18 (Robot)

Selena Gomez-Selena B- Born 19 (Robot)

Justin Bieber-Justin B-Born 17 (Robot)

Random Guy- Doctor B- 40 (Half Robot half human)

Plot:

A robot hunter (Joe) falls in love with a robot (Miley). Together they overcome challenges that comes their way. But will their differences eventually break them apart? Or will they stick together for eternity? Read to find out!

About this author:

I have 2 stories so far! ARL and Between Life and Death. Please check out Between Life and Death and review! There are fewer reviews for that story than this one.

**Please review! I'll be posting up the first chapter of this faster than you can say "I love Miley!"**


	2. ARL Chapter 1

**First chapter of the re-written version, guys! Hope you don't hate it! (Well at least I hope I don't hate it)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hi. As I said before, I own nothing.**

* * *

A Robotic Love Chapter 1

Completed.

Finished.

Done.

He had finally completed building her after years and years of hardwork. She was finally done and ready to be operated.

This was his finest creation yet. Another female robot ready to aid him to take over the world and all the miserable humans' lives.

This one was his strongest so far. She was made thoroughly and perfectly. Complete with specially equipped powers and weapons, she was about to take over the world, along with her 'siblings'.

And who was she? She was the latest robot the Doctor had created. She was the newest sibling of Taylor, Selena, Justin and Nick Cyrus. She was Miley.

Miley was a teen robot made with the strongest of all alloys as bones. On the outside, she looked completely human with her synthetic tanned skin and human looks. But underneath her beautiful long brunette hair, bright blue eyes and amazing body was nothing but metal. She was just a shell like the rest of them.

But Doctor B's robots had special qualities that made them a lot better than any other robot elsewhere. These robots of his had feelings. Anger, sadness, shock, happiness... they could feel it all.

They are also made to be much stronger, much faster and much better than other robots. They're defences are higher due to the strong material they are made of. Other than that, they lived on a constant supply of energy fed to them directly with a super-charged battery found somewhere on Earth. This battery never ran out of power and had a way of supplying the robots with energy. Nobody except the Doctor knew how it worked. Not even the robots.

3 minutes to the rise of the most intelligent robot ever invented, Doctor B thought. It was true. Miley had an extremely high IQ, higher than even the Doctor himself and that was saying something. For an '18 year old' robot, she'd definitely top the class with flying colours if she ever went to school.

2 minutes. Tick tock tick tock.

1 minute.

There wasn't any time left. She was about to rise into this world. Her 'father' called his children over as they laid their gaze upon their little sister for the first time. Everyone waited patiently for her to be born.

30 seconds.

Everyone gasped in awe as Miley's eyelids began fluttering. Her fingers curled a little before spreading out again. Soon, her nose began to twitch as her cerulean blue eyes opened for the first time, taking in the whole of the room.

Sitting upright slowly, she glanced around at all the apparatus and wires hooked up to her. She thought of tugging at them but decided that it would not be a good idea, just in case something would go wrong. Looking at a long mirror directly across the room that she decided to be some sort of a laboratory, she saw herself for the first time.

Wavy chestnut hair that flowed all the way down to her hips, blue eyes that sparkled brightly in the dull-looking room, beautiful pink lips that could be compared to Angelina Jolie's (An actress, her brain told her) and a curvy body. Yup, that looks like her. After all, who else could it be?

Filled with nerves, she turned to the people in front of her. She could tell that they were all robots, except for that older guy. Playing with her x-ray vision, she noticed that only half of him was made of metal bits. The other half was flesh and bones. Weird.

The other four were standing as still as boulders, watching her keenly. She noticed the blonde female one giving her an evil look that creeped her out a lot. The second female's face was void of emotions as she stood there scrutinising her. Noticing the guy robots check her out, she shivered, disgusted, and started shifting uncomfortably.

"Welcome, Miley. You're one of us now. I am your father and you must obey whatever I tell you like the rest of your sisters and brothers. You will be on our side, fighting with us. You will respect us as you are the youngest. You will not disobey. Do you understand?" Doctor B looked down upon her, squinting his eyes as he adjusted his specs. The young robot felt major discomfort under his impaling gaze as he stepped closer towards her.

"Y...yes?"

"Good. Now you will follow me. I have to run a check-up on you to make sure your weapons and defences are functioning as they should be. Come."

Feeling around the table she laid on, she slowly got up to where he was beckoning her. Miley could feel her limbs strengthening as they bore her light weight and moved swiftly. It was like magic, she thought, as her arms and legs felt as light as feathers although she had never moved before this at all.

Doctor B had taken her into another special room.

This one wasn't like the other one. No, this one was special in a different way. Actually, now that she thought of it, 'Special' wasn't exactly the best and most suitable word to be used in this sort of situation.

Horrifying was a much better word.

Tiny but numerous cells occupied this place. And in the cells were people, humans.

A wide variety of them as well.

Some were dead. Others were half-dead. Some were slightly injured. Others were fatally injured. Some could register the Doctor's presence. Others could not even register where they were.

The pungent smell of decay and death filled the place as Miley wrinkled her nose in disgust. Insects could be seen feeding of the decayed matter of what she supposed used to be a part of the human's body. Sweat, pus and blood were staining the rocky ground where the doctor stepped, though he did not seem to notice, or care for that matter.

In fact, Doctor B seemed pleased at this. He seemed pleased at the dying humans' useless groans for help. He seemed delighted at the hatred in their eyes as they glared at him. He seemed happy at the suffering they were put through.

Miley, on the other hand, was ready to dash to a hole in the ground somewhere, though there was nothing in her stomach for her to throw up anyway.

She felt sick and disgusted at the state the humans were in. She felt livid to whoever did this to them. She felt absolutely sorry for them.

"These," a steady voice brought her back on earth. "are hunters. Robot hunters. They were all sent here to destroy us. They were sent here to exterminate all of our kind. And today, they will act as a dartboard for target practice."

"Reach out your hands. Your index fingers are actually sharp knife blades made of diamond. They are extremely deadly and can cause great harm if you aim them correctly. One will immediately grow back after they're thrown out. You can also use them for slashing victims as well. Try it."

Extending her hands, she felt the blades replacing what used to be her fingers magically. She stared at them in astonishment, clinking them on each other as she figured out what to do with them. Staring at an empty wall ahead, she cocked her head slightly, trying to calculate the distance between herself and the wall and the strength needed to pierce it through with the diamond blade on her right index finger.

Closing an eye, she aimed.

And nailed it.

Smiling to herself victoriously as she watched another blade replace the old one, she decided to throw it against the wall again, this time aiming higher.

"Stop."

She halted her actions quickly at the sound of her father's voice. With a guiding arm, he led her to one of the cells with a number of robot hunters inside. She stood outside the cell with him as she heard the words 'Stupid robots' being uttered in low voices.

"Try using your newly acquired skill on them instead. No use trying to hit the wall again."

What?

Silently, she had a conflict with herself internally. Hit them, or not? After all, they were just humans. They couldn't cause any harm to them right?

"If I may ask, why father?"

"We're not going to let this pathetic humans win the war against us, Miley. We will kill them all before they kill us."

"Kill?"

"Yes, kill. Now destroy them all!"

He was sick of her wasting his time. He could get started on a new robot after she was fully-trained but now, the clock was ticking and she hadn't even killed her first human unlike the others.

Shaking in fear, she lifted her arm up again, only to be stopped by the conscience screaming at her to stop in her head. She had no idea what to do. Should she kill them, and be forever tainted by this memory of her first kill? Or should she leave it, possibly getting yelled at by her father.

"I... I can't."

Bowing her head, she refused to meet eyes with her father, much to his annoyance. She was doing so well so far. Why had she stopped?

"What are you doing? Just aim and hit! Stop wasting my time! NOW!" Bellowing loudly, he glared at her in fury as she shrunk back. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry... I can't. I just can't kill them."

There was only one thing left for him to do. He knew he had to teach her a lesson until she was ready to obey his wishes. He had to instil harsh discipline in her until she was as good as her sisters.

"TAYLOR! NICHOLAS!"

Demanding for two of his oldest robots, he started thinking of what he could do to her. Inflicting pain would not do much. Grounding teenagers are for humans.

But what if he combined the two together?

As Taylor and Nick appeared swiftly, he gave them instructions.

"Take her and lock her up in one of the strongest cells until she is ready to kill. You can do whatever you want to her, beat her up or whatever. But no intercourse. Check on her everyday and keep her disciplined. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father."

Running over, Taylor yanked Miley towards her by her hair as she yelped in pain and shock. Nick grabbed her arms roughly and pinned them behind, forcing her to switch her fingers back to normal.

"Disappointed daddy, didn't you? Now you're going to pay."

The blonde robot pulled her all the way to a cage and shoved her in with Nick, making her head hit the hard metal bars of the cells before slamming the door shut and triple-bolting it.

"Nighty night, Princess.", followed by a nasty cackle was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her vision.

A single tear dripped onto the cold and hard ground.

* * *

**So yes, this is Chapter 1 of the re-written version. I think I kinda like it.**

**I'll be focusing on this story for a while before I get back to BLAD. I promise I'll continue that soon.**

**Anyway, I'll be deleting the other chapters of this story now. I'll re-write them soon, I promise.**

**Please review! I really hope I do get some reviews for this. I spent so much time and effort on it.**


	3. ARL Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter of the re-written version. Yeah... I haven't posted this in so long. Ok since this is the second most popular of my stories...**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT:**

**Between Life and Death (BY ME )**

**Hero (Still by me!)**

**Dragon & Nighthawk (Hehe you should know who this is by)**

**Anyways... I'm still sad that only one person reviewed on this re-written version though there were like 39 visitors. People out there, if you don't hate my writing, please review for me (Or for Joley to get together faster here). Yeah and I owe my life to Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed for constantly reviewing on ARL and BLAD. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: You get the idea.**

* * *

A Robotic Love Chapter 2

"Get up."

The brunette sat up with a start. She had been lying down and resting her eyes before that. This was the first voice to speak to her since a week ago when she was locked up.

_Oh no, _she gasped, realising the owner of the voice. Looking up with innocent eyes at the sudden intruder, she begged silently, hoping that she wasn't in for a beating.

The slender blonde sister of hers glared down, hands on hips.

"Do I have to repeat myself, bitch? I said 'GET UP'!"

Scrambling to find her footing, Miley pulled herself up, praying with all her might that nothing would happen to her. After all, she was still recovering from the painful headaches due to the concussion she got that day.

She was already considered extremely lucky that all she received was a slight concussion. After all, she was a robot. If she were human, she'd be dead on the spot from a fractured skull.

Taylor glowered, leaning down towards her hated sister, sending chills down her metallic spine. If looks could kill.

"Have you decided to listen to Daddy? Will you join us?"

The younger of the two whimpered slightly as her bottom lip quivered. She really did not want to take over the world with them. She wouldn't kill an innocent human for nothing. She hated the fact that she was borned into such a cruel and heartless family.

The experienced robot grabbed her arm roughly and unbolted the gate, dragging Miley along quickly towards the humans' prison and shut both of them inside. The stench of death entered her nose once again, causing her eyes to tear. Taylor, on the other hand, was used to the smell and strutted through it as if it wasn't there.

* * *

Their appearance made all the humans go silent and eyed them suspiciously and fearfully at the same time. Nothing good would happen whenever the robots paid them a visit. No, they estimated about five to ten deaths would come today.

Taylor led Miley towards a dirty and skinny man with rags for clothes. Both could see that the wound on his leg was severly infected and had to be amputated but the blonde refused to take notice of this. Instead, with a swift motion of her left index, she shot him.

Right in the middle of his forehead.

It was an instant death. The bullet was specially made by Doctor B himself. It was tiny, about the diameter of a regular screw and the length of a baby cockroach. It was indeed deadly at the same time.

She gasped at the deed her older sister just did. She simply could not believe her eyes that half a second ago, the man was still alive. Dying, yes, but still alive. And in the matter of seconds, he was shot dead. And he was just sitting there! Her eyes widened at Taylor, disbelief filling her mind. She bit her lip anxiously, knowing what was coming next.

"Left index finger. Do it and you'll be on our side."

Shaking her head in denial, she backed away slowly. Tears flooded her bright blue eyes as she watched the human she was supposed to kill stare innocently at her, begging her to prevent his death from coming.

"I-I-I can't do it."

Taylor growled and shoved her aside. She should have known that her sorry excuse of a sister would never do it.

"Well, if you won't kill him, I will."

"No!" Not caring about the beatings she might receive from what she was doing, she stepped forward, blocking her sister from aiming at the poor man, wincing when she got slapped. Hard.

"YOU BITCH!" The grey-eyed robot slapped her even harder this time, causing her to fall, sprawling on the ground and hold her burning cheek. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to breathe properly without sobbing.

"Hey, she's much better than you, ugly!" A roar of protests came from the prisoners as they supported the fallen girl who spared one of their lives.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like that! I can kill every single one of you here, you know!"

Taking aim once again, she tried shooting at another human, only to be stopped by Miley once again. This time, she didn't care anymore. She fired.

At her right thigh.

She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground once more. The excruciating pain was felt straight to her bone as the unbearing burn intensified. Her tears spilled over, as she clutched her thigh, willing it to stop hurting so bad. Now she knew what it felt like to be shot with that lethal bullet. Once again, if she were human, she would have died of the pain. But she wasn't. And she could feel her entire leg throbbing.

The thigh was one of the most painful and dangerous part to be injured. It contained more veins then the other parts of the leg. Since her body was designed like a human's, she could feel the intense pain very clearly.

"Now be a good girl and stay. You don't want me to shoot you again, do you?"

Miley cried out, struggling to keep her eyes open to glare at her sister. Taylor noted it and stepped forward, putting her foot down hard at her injured area, satisfied when a howl came from her mouth and left the room.

* * *

It took about thirty seconds before the humans finally stopped staring at the wounded robot. Together, they found the cleanest piece of cloth they had and offered it to her with gratitude.

"Um... its weird to say this to one of your kind, but thank you for defending us. So this is for your injury. It isn't much but it was the best thing we could give you at this moment."

The cerulean-eyed beauty glanced up at them, managing a weak but thankful smile to them.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

She willed herself to put on a brave front and pulled out the bullet embedded in her thigh. With only a few moans and screams, she managed it and wrapped the piece of cloth around the injury site. She then tried to stand but failed, falling back onto the ground, whimpering softly to herself.

"You know... you're the only robot we've ever been civil to. It's kinda weird."

"Thanks. I know I'm... different."

"Why's that?"

Miley shrugged. "Birth defect? I was supposed to be like my siblings. Guess something went wrong."

"But that's good! You're the only one we've met that isn't evil. And we've met a lot. After all, we're robot hunters."

She smiled, feeling appreciated for the first time by all the humans there. Unfortunately, the moment was rudely interrupted by the two male robots.

She was rendered helpless as they dragged her back to her cell roughly. Tossing her in with a huge force, she landed heavily onto the ground.

She wasn't really upset this time when they left her. Instead, she felt relieved. There were people out there who would accept her for who she was, unlike her family here. There were people out there who would not discriminate her for being different, but appreciate her for it. There were people out there who would treat her well, instead of abusing her when they felt like it.

And she knew, someday, she was going to break out of this prison and find a happier life out there.

* * *

**Ok... I'm currently stuck after this. Should I add Joe in for the next chapter? Or would that be too soon? Please give me feedback in a form of a review or I'll be stuck here forever!**


	4. ARL Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**I realised that I haven't been writing Joley stories recently so I decided to update this. I may continue with the last chapter of Hero today as well.**

**So I decided to write a little background info about Joe here. I'm still not sure if I should make him meet Miley in the next chapter so review and tell me if I should, kay?**

**Speaking of reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews,chae4eva and Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed, you guys rock!**

**So please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Joseph Jonas was not a normal guy.

Despite his name 'Joe', he was far from being average. No, from the age of fourteen, Joe had suffered much more than any teenager his age could suffer.

During that very year, his parents were murdered in cold blood. He was in school when an announcement was sounded, calling for him to report to the Principal's Office. There he was told that his beloved father and mother had been found dead in their living room.

Afraid to hear more, he ran. He ran and ran until he reached home. Home was a clean and white mansion for him. When he arrived at his destination, his house had been wrecked. Walls and debris had fallen as a cloud of smoke occupied the air around him. Blood red stains were found on the floors and rocks. There he stood, a young and confused fourteen year old orphan, watching the lifeless bodies of his parents being covered and taken away before his eyes.

A middle-aged man had stepped forward, acknowledging him for the first time. He was one of his neighbours, Mr. Gray. Flashing an apologetic smile on his usually blank face, he led Joe away from the scene. The young boy was hesitant at first. Sure, they had been neighbours for about a decade, but there was something eerie about him today. It could've been his dark glasses or black business suit, but what creeped him out the most was the ID he'd flashed.

From that very second, Joe Jonas' life had turned upside-down.

Mr. Gray had explained all the details to him. He was in charge of an agency that was trained to kill robots. One day, the robots had tried to take revenge on him for killing one of them but they got the wrong house. Instead of Mr. Gray's house, they had barged into Joe's house and killed Joe's parents. It was one simple mistake that changed his life.

He then voiced out his intentions. The agent wanted to recruit Joe as one of their own. Joe himself was rather well-built for his age, light on his feet and had a strong will. Determination was crucial to be a robot hunter as it takes a lot to be able to track down a robot and destroy it.

He agreed immediately. What better way to avenge his family's death than killing the ones that killed them? What's more, robots are evil and to destroy them would be saving the world from their cruel intentions.

For years, he trained and lived under Mr. Gray to be a hunter. He became strong and deadly, firmly believing that every single robot in the world were spiteful and vicious. At the age of eighteen, he had tracked down and killed ten robots all by himself, earning the title of 'Youngest and Most Successful Robot Hunter' in the agency.

While training, he refused to allow himself to get distracted by unimportant things. The only times he went to clubs or bars was to celebrate a mission's success. The last time he got a girlfriend was when he was nineteen. He had fallen in love with a brunette named Demi, only to have her killed by robots a year and a half later. He was heartbroken and miserable; that was supposed to be the day Joe would propose to her. But that day never came. As soon as they stepped foot on a beautiful and deserted beach, she was shot dead.

Since that horrible day, Joe never dated anyone seriously. He was used to one-night stands and never hung around with a girl for more than a week, for fear of putting her in danger. From then on, Joe forbade himself to feel or love, as the ones he loved would be gone. He had changed, turning himself into a robot-killing machine, void of feelings except anger.

And here he was, at age twenty-one now. Mr. Gray had sent him on the hardest mission yet. Every agent sent in hopes of accomplishing this mission never came back alive. Being the best robot hunter in the agency, he had to go. Besides, it was a challenge for him. Joe loved challenges.

He was to infiltrate a secret laboratory found on Mount Whitney and kill a Doctor B., then disabling his robot army. This mission was extremely dangerous. The doctor was an intelligent man and invented the best robots that had ever existed in history. These robots were incredibly fast and strong, according to what he heard, and it would be a difficult task to accomplish.

But Joe wasn't afraid. He had been training for this from the start. He was efficient, tough and witty. There was no way he was coming back empty-handed.

For months, he had been studying them. He noted their movements and was surprised to find only four robots in Doctor B.'s army. Surely he could defeat them.

And now, he was on his way, scaling up Mount Whitney, preparing for battle.

He could do this.

And he wasn't going back without killing every single robot there was inside.

_Every single robot._

* * *

**So yup, this is done!**

**Please review! I won't update until I get at least four reviews. Surely you guys could give me that?**

**By the way, do any of you have a strange habit that you tend to do while writing? I do! I just can't write without putting on earphones, regardless whether music is playing or not. If you guys have strange habits like this, do tell me so I won't be the only weirdo here :P**

**See ya!**


End file.
